walk on (by Roni-chan)
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction walk on de Roni-chan. Kidou/Haruna sur les liens fraternels (ce n'est PAS un inceste)


Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, publication un peu spéciale !

En effet, il s'agit de la **traduction** de la fiction _walk on _par **Roni-chan**, que vous pouvez retrouver dans mes favoris. _w__alk_ _on_ pourrait se traduire par _avancer__**.**_

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

-o-

_Je ne peux pas vraiment dire_

_Pourquoi tout le monde souhaite arriver ailleurs _

_Mais au final, les seuls pas qui importent_

_Sont ceux que vous prenez de vous-même._

-o-

La feuille d'érable était plus large que sa main. Elle la tritura entre le pouce et l'index, observant le vert et brun fondus en une couleur boue. Un énième frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et la chair de poule sur ses bras s'intensifia encore, lui donnant l'impression d'être un hérisson humain. Elle aurait dû porter un pull, elle le savait, mais n'y avait pas pensé. Elle n'avait songé à rien à part sortir, respirer l'air frais. Elle se sentait étouffer sous la tente, emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage, encore incapable de dormir. Cette nuit-ci n'était en rien différente des autres et pourtant... En un sens elle l'était.

Peut-être était-ce parce que tous les garçons se trouvaient très occupés ces derniers temps. Ils luttaient contre des _aliens_, après tout, pas vrai ? Haruna avait toujours fait de son mieux -bien qu'elle n'ait à la base rien à voir avec le football, membre du club de journalisme – pour supporter l'équipe et l'aider, avec Natsumi et Aki, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'au Football Frontier, mais à présent... C'était tout à fait autre chose, et même si rien n'avait encore eu lieu, seule comme ça, son visage caché dans l'ombre de l'érable, la faible lueur de la lune filtrant à travers les branches pour tomber sur elle, c'était évident, elle avait **peur**.

Comment Endou-kun pouvait-il se relever encore et encore ? Comment pouvait-il persuader les autres de le suivre, le sourire aux lèvres et les pouces levés ? Comment pouvaient-ils tous continuer à lutter dans une bataille peut-être perdue d'avance ? Haruna savait qu'elle n'était pas une lâche mais... elle était certaine de ne pas être _aussi_ courageuse. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, quelque fois elle souhaitait simplement qu'ils s'enfuient.

Evidemment, la fuite n'était pas envisageable. Surtout en ce moment, alors qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé son frère, il était hors de question qu'elle le quitte, or il faisait partie des principaux coéquipiers d'Endou, le cerveau de l'équipe, le tacticien de génie... Malgré son appréhension dissimulée, elle ne pouvait que sourire doucement en y pensant. Elle était fière de son frère. Même lorsqu'elle avait cru en sa trahison... persuadée de n'être qu'un fardeau pour lui... même dans ces moments-là, elle l'avait admiré, voulu qu'il lui jette ne serait-ce qu'un regard, qu'il la remarque, donne un signe comme quoi il ne l'avait pas oubliée...

… _et il ne l'avait jamais fait_.

Haruna soupira, s'allongea contre le tronc de l'arbre pour admirer les étoiles. La plupart d'entre elles étaient dissimulées par les feuillages, mais la jeune fille pouvait cependant en dénombrer cinq ou six en louchant par les interstices. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait plus à l'aise dehors. Elle était heureuse de se trouver seule ici -bien que ça ne changeait pas de dans la tente, les autres filles déjà endormies – isolée, à respirer profondément, à digérer tout ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant, elle devait admettre que la compagnie d'une certaine personne lui aurait plu... Mais, encore une fois, penser ainsi était égoïste de sa part. Il avait sans doute des choses plus importantes à faire qu'écouter ses stupides tourments. Après tout, ils disputeraient un match le lendemain, n'est-ce pas ? Son frère avait besoin de repos, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe, et-...

Très bien, peut-être que ce n'était pas tout. Haruna avait toujours été incapable de mentir, alors comment aurait-elle pu se mentir à _elle-même_ ? Le fait était qu'elle avait beau agir comme si tout allait bien à propos de lui, quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle était toujours effrayée, intimidée. Le comportement habituel de Yuuto était, bien qu'amical, cool et distant, très différent de celui qu'il possédait avant, même si ses caractéristiques principales étaient restées. Par moments il paraissait intouchable, et bien qu'il lui adressait parfois quelques mots rassurants, elle ressentait toujours la peur tenace de cesser de lui être importante.

Le tissu tombant soudainement sur ses épaules la surprit elle laissa échapper un petit sursaut, mais à l'instant où le vêtement entra dans son champ de vision elle se calma. C'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque, et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'_elle_ le portait.

« Tu vas attraper un rhume à rester là » commenta Kidou en s'accroupissant devant sa sœur, drapant la cape autour de sa frêle silhouette grelottante. Haruna écarquilla les yeux, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

« Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? » Il portait un confortable pull-over et une veste par-dessus, mais ses cheveux étaient encore attachés, et ses lunettes masquaient ses yeux, exactement comme dans la journée. Haruna se demanda stupidement s'il dormait ainsi, mais cette supposition fut écartée loin, bien loin, lorsqu'elle se souvint de leurs nuits ensemble, étant enfants, peu après la mort de leurs parents. Cela remontait à longtemps... terriblement, cruellement _longtemps_.

« Je... n'arrive pas à dormir... » répondit-elle doucement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte d'un instant à l'autre, ou à ce qu'il lui ordonne de retourner se coucher, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Pourquoi es-_tu_ debout, onii-chan ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis, quand Haruna leva les yeux, elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle, les sourcils froncés en une ligne étrange, à-demi frustré (avec ces lunettes, il était difficile de déterminer sa véritable expression)

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste eu envie » répondit-il enfin, et bien que ses mots fussent vagues, il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation dans sa voix. Haruna sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Envie ? De quoi donc ? De la retrouver ici, en quête d'un peu de chaleur humaine ?

… En fait elle devait admettre que cette chaleur humaine était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin -quoique pas nécessairement physiquement.

Pendant un petit instant, ils demeurèrent assis en silence. Haruna dissimula la moitié de son visage dans un pan de la cape, savourant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, et l'odeur de la _maison_.

Puis, elle fixa son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige légèrement et demande : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« L'as-tu jamais enlevée ? » Peut-être était-ce la cape. Cette pensée fit presque rire Haruna aux éclats. La cape magique d'onii-chan. Il ne l'avait jamais retirée, même pour les matchs. Elle pouvait difficilement croire qu'il ne s'était jamais pris les pieds dedans, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas, et cela était une autre raison à ce pourquoi elle l'admirait. Le fait d'être enveloppée dedans, quelque part, au fond de son esprit, ne pouvait l'empêcher d'imaginer que cette cape magique lui donnait le courage d'être aussi directe. Après tout, c'était peut-être cette cape qui lui donnait le courage de le regarder également.

« Ces stupides lunettes » lâcha-t-elle, « est-ce que tu dors avec ? As-tu déjà attrapé un coup de soleil alors que tu les portait ? » Plus elle parlait, plus ses phrases devenaient confuses, -mais rien n'aurait pu dépasser la folie de son geste lorsqu'elle ôta l'accessoire de la tête de son frère pour les poser sur son propre front. « Voilà, beaucoup mieux. »

« Haruna-... »

« Je n'ai pas vu tes yeux depuis des _années_,onii-chan. » Bien, cela lui coupa le sifflet aussitôt.

Avec un léger soupir, Kidou récupéra ses lunettes, et affichant un air _'puisqu'il le faut'_, détacha ses cheveux, laissant ses dreadlocks encadrer son visage. Haruna sourit, la douceur emplissant son cœur tel un feu de forêt. L'atmosphère semblait avoir changé par cet unique geste. Comme si ces années qu'ils avaient passé séparés avaient été effacées. Elle pouvait se plonger dans ses yeux une fois encore, et y lire comme naguère elle le faisait -elle était réellement assise à côté de son **frère**.

« Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses. »

Haruna pensa qu'elle avait dû sommeiller un instant, car la voix de son frère la surprit quelque peu -à moins que ce fusse ses mots pourquoi sortait-il ça si soudainement ? Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil il était, pour une fois, en train de la regarder, un mystérieux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et pourtant, étrangement, elle le sentit triste.

« Q-Que veux-tu dire, onii-chan ? »

« Nous ne parlons pas énormément... même maintenant que nous voyageons ensemble... » répondit doucement Kidou, presque à mi-voix.

« Hé bien... Tu es occupé avec l'entraînement et-... » essaya-t-elle de le défendre, et Kidou secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis... juste... » C'était étrange de le voir ainsi le génie toujours le plus vif à trouver de nouvelles tactiques footballistiques, chercher les mots à adresser à sa propre petite sœur.

« Cela fait si longtemps que... nous vivons séparés, Haruna. Je ne suis pas certain...de savoir comment t'approcher toi, la toi _actuelle_. Alors j'ai décidé de juste... t'observer de loin, de remarquer à quel point tu avais changé, qui tu es maintenant... »

« Onii-chan ! » Cette fois, le visage d'Haruna n'était pas rouge d'embarras. Ses doigts se serrèrent en poings, ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la frustration. « Est-ce que tu... _m'analyses _? Ce n'est pas sympa du tout ! »

Kidou sembla encore plus perplexe pendant un moment, puis finit par secouer la tête, détournant enfin les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, honnêtement » admit-il à voix basse, et cette simple déclaration suffit à souffler la colère de la jeune fille comme un fétu de paille, fixant à présent son frère la bouche grande ouverte.

« Mais j'ai remarqué certaines choses » continua-t-il, la regardant à nouveau, et soudainement Haruna eut l'impression que les liens perdus enfouis au fond de son cœur étaient à présent solidement noués l'un à l'autre.

Elle rougit de nouveau, c'était une sensation bizarre que de n'avoir aucune idée des mots qu'il prononcerait, et cependant elle les _connaissait_.

« Je sais que tu te sentais seule... et je suis désolé. »

Son souffle était totalement coupé -si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle lui aurait encore certainement cherché des excuses, prétexté son innocence, la présence de lourdes responsabilités sur ses épaules, qu'elle avait accepté la vérité depuis longtemps, qu'il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire, que rien ne changeait les sentiments qu'il lui portait... que cela la contentait. Cela aurait dû la contenter. N'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, mais quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à nouveau... » Lisait-il son esprit ?

« A ce moment-là, j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose, pourtant... »

« Je vais _bien _! » éclata Haruna. D'accord, elle mentait pour une fois, mais Seigneur, elle ne pouvait supporter de l'entendre s'accuser ainsi. Il ne lui devait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tous deux avaient leurs familles maintenant, de gentilles familles aimantes, elle aimait les Otonashi comme ses propres parents, et-...

« Je reste ton frère. »

Haruna fut assurée, lorsque Kidou entoura ses épaules de ses bras et la serra contre lui, qu'elle ne pourrait résister plus que quelques secondes, et cela même si elle se créait une carapace aussi dure qu'elle le pouvait. Alors elle décida simplement de ne plus lutter ; elle laissa ses larmes tomber, couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, et bien que son frère ne fasse pas mine de les essuyer, elle savait qu'il s'en préoccupait de par ses pouces allant et venant le long de son épaule, allant et venant, dans la plus douce caresse qu'elle ait jamais reçue de sa part.

Tant qu'il la serrait ainsi, les mots étaient inutiles, parce qu'elle connaissait de toute manière ce qu'il lui répétait, encore et encore, à travers ce minuscule geste,

_Tu n'es pas seule._

* * *

Hé bien, je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie pour une première traduction ^^ J'espère avoir pu rendre l'atmosphère douce et calme que la version originale m'a procuré... C'est vraiment une belle fiction, et je souhaite ne pas l'avoir gâchée par une traduction bancale...

Notes de traduction : « _J'ai juste eu envie » _en anglais _''I just had this feeling'' _se traduit littéralement par '_'J'en ai_ _eu le sentiment''_ on est d'accord, en français ce n'est pas beau, ça n'a presque pas de sens.

Cette traduction influe sur le reste de la phrase : _''Envie ? De quoi donc ? De la retrouver ici, en quête d'un peu de chaleur humaine ? '' _originalement _''A feeling ? About what ? Finding her out here, in need of some spare_ _warmth ?'' _littéralement _''Un sentiment ? A propos de quoi ? La trouver ici dehors, ayant besoin d'un peu de_ _chaleur épargnée ?''_ ça n'a aucun sens en français et ça n'est pas agréable à lire.

Dernière phrase pour laquelle je me suis cassé la tête : _''En fait elle devait admettre que cette chaleur humaine était_ _exactement ce dont elle avait besoin''_ en anglais _''As a matter of fact, she had to admitt to herself that that was exactly what she was in need of '' _trèèès littéralement _''__En fait, elle devait admettre à elle-même que c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin''_ c'est plutôt correct grammaticalement parlant, mais il y a beaucoup trop de répétitions et ce n'est pas super beau.

Si vous trouvez trop de répétitions des verbes ''faire'', ''être'', ''avoir'', sachez que je me suis efforcée de coller aux syntaxe et vocabulaire anglais de Roni-chan et que je me suis même parfois permis de petites digressions pour éviter au maximum ces problèmes.

Bref, j'espère que mon effort vous aura plu, la fiction en elle-même surtout, si vous commentez je me ferais un plaisir de reporter vos reviews à l'auteure !

Si vous avez des demandes de traduction ou des critiques aussi elles sont les bienvenues !

C'est tout, et n'oubliez pas : Kidou/Haruna foreveeeeer !


End file.
